Being Your Friend
by immola
Summary: Takes place after Insecurity. A heart-to-heart talk is not something Wally's good at. Spitfire stuff included. OneShot. COMPLETE


Zatanna had no idea what she was doing there. M'gann was in the cave, too, she could talk with her. The Martian girl was clearly awake and watching her favourite show, Zatanna could sometimes hear her singing the "Hello, Megan!" theme song. Or maybe she could go to Artemis. She really wanted to go to Artemis' room and talk with her. But it was late at night, and she was sleeping. Or just laying on her bed and staring at the wall. She wanted to be alone, Zatanna was sure about that.

What about Robin, she thougt.

She couldn't help but smiled. It wasn't him who she wanted to talk with. The whole team was there, in their own rooms, some of them sleeping, some of them not.

Zatanna took a deep breath, and silently knocked on the door.

She heard the speedster jumping up from his bed and running to the door. He stepped for a moment, then opened it and looked at the young magician in surprise.

"Hey", Wally said, suspiring. "I thougt it'll be –"

"Someone else", she answered, adding a smile. "I know."

They stood there for a moment in silence.

"Well...", Wally started, "Do you want to... come in?"

"Sure."

He closed the door behind her, and leaned his back against it.

"Can't sleep, huh?", he asked, trying to be... whelmed. Zatanna smiled as the word crossed her mind.

"Something like that", she answered. "We figured out a lot of things with the guys today."

"Yeah, heard about that", Wally nodded. "Weird."

"Sort of. But then you just got back from mission and had this serious talk, which I don't actually understand."

Zatanna looked at him in insecurity. He didn't say a thing for long minutes.

"You want to know about the mission, or about the reason why I was so... upset?", he asked finally, but didn't look at her.

Zatanna laughed. "Both, I guess. But mostly the second one."

Wally sighed. "Then you should sit down."

They sat on his bed, she pulled her legs up to her chest, covering her body, because it was quite cold there, and all she had on was a top and some pajama pants. Wally was only wearing shorts, and she could see his torso, all the muscles and the scars he got that day. But it wasn't embarrassing for her.

"It was good, going on a mission like this", Wally started. "Just like in the old times, when everything was easier. It reminded me when we rescued Supey from that test tube."

She moved a bit closer just to hear his low words.

"Well, except for the fact that Artemis was there", Wally smiled. "I think I was glad about it..."

"You think you were glad?", she raised an eyebrow. "How does that work? How can you think you feel something?"

"We should stay away from the 'feeling' part", he said quickly.

"Actually, that's the part that interests me."

"Sure?", Wally asked sceptically.

"Absolutely", Zatanna answered with a huge smile.

He laid on his back next to her, his arms under his head.

"I was a bit afraid if she gets hurt, but I was still happy", he continued. "And of course Speedy's –uh, I mean, Roy's return made my day."

Zatanna nodded in excitement. She didn't have a talk like this before, not even with Artemis or Robin, and it made her feel she's really part of something.

Wally stared into nothing for a second. "I felt like something has changed between us", he murmured. Then sat up and reclined his head. "Sorry", he said. "It's a bit weird we're talking isn't it?"

She smiled, because she knew what he meant.

"I mean –we're friends, aren't we?" he added quickly, "but –"

"I get it, Wally", she smiled at him kindly, "and I totally agree. We are friends. But we're also friends with Artemis, and I really do care about you two –"

She wanted to place her hand on his shoulder, but he got up on his feet.

"What? Did she- did she say something to you?", he asked with fear.

Zatanna crossed her arms and tried not to smirk.

"She doesn't talk to anybody since you- well, you called her selfish and got away with your new souvenir."

Wally sat back destroyed. "I'm so sorry –"

"You don't have to apologize to me, but to her. To be honest, I don't blame you. But just because I don't understand your opinions."

Wally looked up at her.

"I was such a jerk", he sighed.

Zatanna didn't answer.

"Still, if we talk about opinions, I don't understand hers", he said harshly.

Zatanna sighed. "Just try to imagine. There's someone in the team who everyone loves, but you hate, and he hates you too. They are both archers, and both of them feels like the other's better. It's like a competition, which you didn't even want to start, but you're already in and you have to win." She stopped for a second. "It sounded a bit Kaldur, didn't it?"

"Anyway", Wally smiled. "You really get it."

Zatanna laughed. "I just see the way they act."

"But you didn't see us on this mission. That's why you don't get this part. Our part."

She nodded. "Actually, yes."

Silence fell again, but not for a long time.

"So, like I said, something changed", Wally said. "I can't really say, what it was. It was just different. I don't hate her now."

"Did you?"

Wally laughed. "You should've seen us fighting. It was kinda fun."

"Sorry... 'was'?" she asked with a confused voice.

"I think it's over" he sighed. "Option one, we won't talk anymore. Option two, we get along normally. No more fighting."

"I can't imagine you two fighting."

"I can't imagine us doing anything else. Or at least I couldn't, until tonight."

Zatanna made a kind smile. "I'm sure it's gonna be okay."

"I don't think she wants to see me, not to mention getting along."

Zatanna kept up staring at her knees and thinking, before she answered.

"We'll see."

"Yeah", Wally agreed with an emotionless voice. He really wanted to talk about something else.

But Zatanna was the one, who switched.

"I've met Doctor Fate today", she said.

"What?", Wally stared at her in surprise. "And- when?"

"Afternoon", she sighed. "He asked about my integration. Maybe dad wanted him to ask it, I don't know."

A moment after, her eyes were full with tears.

"Hey", Wally started, embracing her. "It's okay..."

"I know", she said, trying to smile. "It could've been okay if he wouldn't act like dad. It could be much easier to handle. But like this..."

Wally smiled, caressing her hair. "It's gonna be fine. Even Nabu has a heart."

"Are you sure?"

He looked into her scared, blue eyes. "Absolutely", he said. "You can handle anything."

Zatanna tries to stop sobbing for a moment. "And how about you?"

Wally thougt about Artemis, they she looked at him when he told her she's a real archer, and the way they fought against Cheshire, the way Red Arrow looked at her, with anger and distrust – and he smiled.

"Me? I'll try my best."


End file.
